I Promise
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: A songfic set during the war against Gaia. Percy was injured and can't fight. Annabeth has to stay with him to make sure that he doesn't try to help and get himself killed. She thinks about how it would be her fault if anybody were to die. Song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.


"**I Promise." **

**A Safe and Sound Songfic**

**A.N.: **_this story came from a sudden burst of inspiration while listening to the song by Taylor Swift. The irony is, this is a song from The Hunger Games movie. _

_Anyway, this is set during the fight against Gaia. Percy was badly injured (remember he doesn't have the Curse of Achilles anymore). He still wanted to fight, but Annabeth wouldn't let him and she couldn't leave him by himself because being the Seaweed Brain he is, he would sneak out and get himself killed. There is no character death in this story, because I love all of the characters so much, I couldn't bear to kill any of them._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. All credits go to them._

**ANNABETH POV:**

I remember tears streaming down your face When I said, "I'll never let you go"

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

"I won't ever let you go, Percy. Never," I whispered into his ear as tears silently made wet tracks down his cheeks. He was pale and weak from loosing so much blood. That giant really got a good swipe in, knocking Percy off his feet as well as slicing his shoulder open with a poisoned blade. There was no way I was going to let him fight, or leave him so that I could fight. He was too weak and in too much pain.

"Promise," he began, pulling my body closer to his on the bed. "Promise that you won't leave me by myself."

We were in Percy's cabin aboard the Argo II. Leo and the two of us were the only ones on the ship. Everybody else was fighting Gaia and Leo was attempting to bomb the enemy from the ship. When Percy had been hurt, Jason had ordered both of us back to the ship and made me promise that neither one of us would leave. Of course I still wanted to fight. They had become my family over these last weeks of travel, and I couldn't help but think it would be my fault if any of them were to die because I wasn't there to help.

But I had to make sure that Percy didn't try to leave. I could see how much pain he was in and I couldn't leave him alone. If I did, he would probably try to escape and help with the fighting.

I lay my head on his chest and wrapped my arms tighter around his waist, doing my best to avoid the deep cut that crossed from the middle of his back up to his left shoulder blade. I felt tears well in my eyes as I thought about our friends doing the best they could to protect us and defeat Gaia and her giants at the same time, while I was here aboard the Argo II, safe with my boyfriend for the time being.

Just close your eyes

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

You and I'll be safe and sound

I felt useless as I watched the colours of the setting sun shine through the curtain.

"Annabeth?"

"I promise," I told him softly. "And I promise that we're all going to be OK."

He hugged me tightly before saying, "You can't promise me that they will all be OK too. You can only promise that we will be."

I didn't want to hear that. I _couldn't _hear that. They had to survive, _all of them. _Hazel and Piper had become like my little sisters, Leo like the irritating cousin everyone has who they love no matter what. Jason was like the controlling younger brother and Frank was the helpful and kind little brother who isn't so little.

"Don't tell me that," I scolded Percy. "They _have to _all be OK."

Don't you dare look out your window darling

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Percy shifted next to me and slowly and carefully attempted to get off the bed.

"Percy, stop," I warned him. But he must have realised that he was too weak, and instead lifted his right arm to try and pull the curtain away from the window so that he would be able to see outside.

"No, don't look outside," I begged him. "It'll only make you worry more if you see what's going on out there."

He pulled his arm away from the curtains and turned back to me, a pained expression evident on his face and in his beautiful eyes.

"I guess you're right."

He slowly leaned back to lie down next to me again. He wrapped his good arm around me, pulling me closer again. For me, the most wonderful feeling in the world was just laying still with my Seaweed Brain's arms wrapped around me and holding me close. But I couldn't enjoy it exactly this time. I could only draw comfort from his warm body and his steady heart beat.

"I love you, Wise Girl. More than you know," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled on contact with my skin and made goose bumps appear.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." I tear escaped and made its way down my face and got lost in the material of Percy's shirt.

Just close your eyes

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

You and I'll be safe and sound

We lay there in silence, just enjoying being in each other's grasp. It reminded me of how terrible those months with out my best-friend-slash-boyfriend had been. I remembered how I had almost lost my mind with worry, how I couldn't sleep at night not knowing if he was safe or not and how I had become almost zombie like from lack of sleep and concern.

I looked up at Percy's peaceful face and I realised that he had fallen asleep his breathing had become softer and steadier and his grip on me had relaxed. I kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair. He started muttering in his sleep and the only thing I could make out was "Love my Wise Girl".

I smiled into his chest upon hearing that.

"I love you too, my Seaweed Brain."

Then I prayed. I prayed to every god I knew and thought would be able to protect my friends. _Keep them safe_ I prayed. _Keep them safe and let me wake up to them celebrating in the morning…_

I closed my eyes and continued to pray for my friends, who had become family while I buried my head into my boyfriend's chest again. _I can't loose them… _

I fell asleep on Percy's chest, still praying to the gods that my family would see the next day.

Just close your eyes

_You'll be all right_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…_

**A.N.: **_I ended it there because it's my story and that was where I wanted to end it. Joking! That was a reason and it seemed like the right place to end it. And I couldn't think of how it would continue._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and I will try to update Outlaw in the next two days or so (:_

_Lotsa love_

_xoxo_


End file.
